


Delusions Gifted by a Friend

by Thrillofthehaunt (Baskervillehound1864)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Institutions, Multi, Sex Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baskervillehound1864/pseuds/Thrillofthehaunt
Summary: Quentin was trapped in his mind. For him its been months for everyone else its only been a night. A horrible spell put him here and he needs to get out, and if he does will he like what he returns to?





	1. Let's Get Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has non-consensual/forced sex magic. I do not condone rape and victims of rape shouldn't feel afraid to seek help. The story wont be focused on this event but it will be present in conversation afterwards. Please enjoy my story English isn't my first language and I worked hard like many others on this site, I love comments, but keep negative energy to yourself it helps no one. Thank you.

    Quentin was not a party animal, obviously. But Eliot still tried his best to show him the fun side, to help let out his inner social butterfly. It really didn't work much, Q was still sitting on the couch nursing some fruity thing he had made for him suffering over Alice and Julia. Elliot sees Margo leave the group of boys she was teasing and head over to him.

"Look at him El, It's so sad we have to cheer him up."

"Aww how kind you are Bambi." Elliot laughs and Margo lightly shoves him and walks towards the couch. She sits down next to Quentin and Eliot sits on the other side effectively sandwiching him. Margo puts a hand on Q's shoulder,

"This isn't healthy Q, your young you gotta let loose! It's so depressing seeing you like this. How many drinks have you had?" Margo asks.

"Maybe two?"

"Just two?! Quentin, this is college its time to have fun! Eliot whined. Margo nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine." Q said begrudgingly, chugging down his drink, "But i'll need another one of these" shaking his empty glass with a small grin. Margo cheers while Eliot stands to fill his glass.

 -----

    Quentin's whole body ached, and when he opened his eyes everything was unfocused. He closed his eyes and groaned. He felt like he was thrown into a woodchipper and then crudely glued back together.

"This is why we never listen to our friends..." he moaned. Sitting up was a struggle. He felt so nauseous everytime he moved. But when he finally sat up and opened his eyes, he saw that he was in his old dorm room and not in his room at the cottage.  _'How drunk was I?'_ He looked over at Penny's old bed and saw some stranger. The situation didn't really register as strange until Q noticed what he was wearing. Plain clothing and a laminated wrist band.  _'Shit! No no no!'_. He bolts out of the room and see's the hospital he was in before Brakebills but its also somehow mixed with Brakebills. He sees the slow dirge of the sick walking aimlessly around, he could hear distant yelling, and the general chatter of a busy room.  _'Why am I here? I don't get it, this has got to be just some shitty dream'_. 

"Quentin," a familiar voice rang out. Q turned to see Eliot in a robe rush at him looking a little unhinged. "Do you have what Daddy needs? I need pills Q. Q!" 

"Eliot what's going on, where are we?" It hadn't really sunk in yet that everyone was crazy. An orderly gently pried Eliot off him and led him away. A woman then appears before him a doctor, the same doctor as before, Dr. Aisha. 

"Quentin are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I checked out a long time ago." Q spluttered out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I checked myself in and I can check out!...Right?"

"Quentin do you remember why you're here?" Q shook his head. "You're here because of the court order."

"What court order?"

"You attacked your father."

"I... I haven't seen my father in months." Q argued, none of this made any sense, there was too much going on and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"He hasn't visited yet, i'm sorry. But it looks like it's almost time for lunch. Head to the cafeteria then come see me in my office tomorrow." She said ending the conversation with a soft squeeze of his arm and walking away. 

    Q walked towards the cafeteria with a lot on his mind.  _'This can't be real. I'm not crazy, i'm a magician. Okay well that sounds crazy. But whatever I know I can't be here. There's gotta be a way out of whatever this is'_. Entering the room he spies another familiar face that of Alice Quinn. He takes a seat next to her as she hardly struggles to put together a puzzle of a red barn in autumn. After she places the last piece down she leaned across the table and whispered in his ear,

"This isn't real you know. They've trapped us here."

"Who?" Q asked confused.

"The ones who are hunting us." She spoke vaugely, "The Beast?"

"No silly, The Men in Black," she said, she began to raise her voice crazed, "I need you, I know they sent you to free us." she practically threw herself onto Q and grabbed his face, orderlies grabbed her before she started to Gyrate her hips.

"The aliens are telling us to mate!" She cackled as she was dragged away. Quentin just squeezed himself tighter.

\--------

    That night Quentin was lying in bed. The more he thought about how this couldn't be real the more his logic fell apart. Like which was more believable, that he was a magician at Brakebills learning magic or that he lost his mind and attacked his dad? Probably the latter. He's got to figure out what happened. Last thing he remembers is being at the physical cottage. It was a party, and his friends got him to loosen up and stop feeling guilty about Alice's brother and what he said to Julia. After about four more shots it's just nothing. For the third time today he tries a simple spell and it doesn't work. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not alone. Confidential help is available for free.  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday


	2. Fake, Fake, Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome, negative vibes aren't.

      _Memories of a closet in the low light passed through Quentin's mind. Hands roaming his body, pinning his arms. A hot memory turned ice cold when hands roamed lower then they should, grabbed more then they should. Magic in a magic-less moment. Then fear._

\-------

    Quentin woke with no memory of falling asleep and a feeling of disgust. He got up and went through the monotonous routine of getting dressed in different grey clothes and brushing his teeth, then heading out to the main nurses station to receive his medication. Penny watching vigilantly as he swallowed the pills, an aggravating self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Three days ago this Penny (who happens to be a janitor with a stereotypical accent) found out that he'd been throwing out his meds and now he's being watched. Everyday it's getting harder and harder to remember his life before this hospital, he's grown only to know this routine. He sits down on a hard couch in the common room just watching the others do nothing too, though this Eliot is a drug addicted maniac he does sometime say and act like the friend he knew, the same goes for Alice. He just really hopes this is all fake. He really can't take many more months in this place.

"Q?" an excited but worried voice rang out. Quentin knew exactly who the owner was: Julia. Q rushed to her and they hugged each other like they do everytime she visits, Q secretly misses being close with Julia. "Q i've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Julia" He said letting go of the embrace and them both taking a seat on the couch next to each other. Julia has been visiting him and it's the closest thing to sanity he gets here.

"How are you doing, are you feeling better since the last time?" Julia asked trying to keep her composure. Quentin didn't mean to snap at her, but he fuled all his frustration in his answer,

"Better? How could I possibly be better here!? They stuff me with meds until I forget the time of day even if i'm looking out the window. The food tastes like ash, which seems to be the colour theme of this whole place, and to top it off I have to go to music therapy everyday were Margo is a doctor who brings in xylophones to help us be creative. I'm not better i'm sad and tired... and i'm just being honest." He sees Julia's face fall. "Sorry for snapping I'm just frustrated." He settled after a few odd glances and looked down at his lap. After a pregnant pause Q looked up to see a guilty and uncomfortable Julia.

"I'm sorry Quentin. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What do you mean?" Q asked furrowing his brow.

"I mean I was angry and I thought this would be a good revenge after what you said to me outside the safe house.-"

"Julia that was months ago I - the safe house? You know! You let me think i'm crazy for months because you were upset. How could you that's... that's really fucked up Julia..." Quentin lamented, holding his hand over his face. Looking up again he saw Julia's face being swarmed by moths and a loud buzzing. "Of course." Q said defeated. She was imaginary this time like most of the other times she visited. "I guess I really am crazy."

\------

    Alice was last to sit down in the circle of plastic chairs that made up the musical therapy group. Half the group was squirming hardly able to sit down, but Dr. Margo carried on with her 'inspiring' story on the healing powers of music. After asking if anyone had any suggestion on what music to play and getting no answer (like usual), she turned on the radio. Shake it off by Taylor Swift began to play. A long whine of "No" was heard from the corner of the room where Penny was mopping. Everyone laughed at finally being able to get back at the rude jerk, it was Eliot who started singing first and from there a sort of flash mob erupted from the group. When the song ended some sat down out of breath and others had to be escorted back to their rooms because they were too excitable and wouldn't calm down.

\------

    His visits with the head doctor in her office could count as some of the most embarrassing moments in his life. Not only did she twist everything he said into something that made him sound nuts, but he made it easy for her by not letting go of his story of being at Brakebills. On the times he's visited her office before, he's tried to show her magic in a futile attempt to prove he wasn't what she said he was. Him being the only one to see it only proved her point even more. Ever since the first time in her office when she showed him the video of himself in police custody screaming and raving he'd been seeing more and more moths, the kind that could only be associated with the Beast. They would swarm the lights, obscure faces, and even crawl on and gnaw his skin. Anytime anything stopped making sense they would appear but Q would forget he had made that connection moments later. 

    Today the doctor had brought him into her office to talk about his father. She sat on the other side of the glossy mahogany desk and told him what all the therapists had to say about his progress and how since his father had been asking to see him recently, she had made the decision to bring him in that day. He was standing outside of the door actually. The doctor walked to the door and opened it, it's hinges always making an awful squeaky noise he sees his father standing there awkwardly, not sure where to put his hands.

"Dad?" Q asked.

"Hey son." he smiled. Q got up and hugged his father. His dad was hesitant at first but eventually he melted into the embrace. His being here somehow made all this feel more real. Quentin didn't know if that made him feel better or not. After they separated Q studied his face, there were many horrible scars on the side of his face, crescent moons imprinted into his face showed they were scratch marks.

"Dad what happened to your face?" His dad looked guilty at the question. It wasn't his dad that answered but the doctor, 

"You attacked him remember?" she feigned real concern at his memory loss.

"I did this?" Q asked rhetorically in disbelief and disgust.

"I'm sorry son."

"No dad i'm sorry." Not much was said between father and son after, most of their attention was focused on the doctor droning on and on about treatment and his father trying to look involved, like he understood whatever she was saying more than I did. Q didn't know why he was guilty. He knew this place was a lie, it had to be. He remembers Brakebills, he knows its real. He knows. But still, looking around this doesn't feel any less real than that.

\------

   About a week after the therapy group's rendition of Shake it Off, Penny was still mumble singing it while working. So around this time it did actually start to annoy him not only was it stuck in Penny's head it was stuck in all of their heads. A general humming of the song made its way around as usual as Quentin sat on the hard couch, staring out the window for the umpteenth time. 

"Oh my god, shut up! I told you to shut off your mind or I would do it for you!" Yelled an unaccented, angry Penny, Quentin saw him rush toward him but he just closed in on himself, too much medication and the fear of this actually being another vision of the beast kept him closed off. "Quentin. Quentin! Dude look at me, what's wrong with you."

"Go away go away go away..." Q used as a mantra.

"Q i'm not actually gonna hurt you look at me. Come on man." Penny said softer as he grabbed Quentin's shoulder. Q shot up at the touch.

"Oh my god!" He shouted joyful, Penny just got more confused. "Your real. You, your real. They can't see you, just me... Holy shit." Q smiled.

"Yeah I'm real... What are you going on about?"

"Where am I? Out there I mean." Switching into a rushed seriousness.

"I don't know man I was just trying to sleep. I literally saw you yesterday in class."

"But... That was months ago..." Q stated horrified and a bit sick.

"What are you talking about?" Penny stopped and looked around at his surroundings. "What is this place?" Quentin grabs Penny's shirt to get his attention.

"I can't be here anymore. I think I'm trapped somewhere, you need to find my body. You need to wake up Penny, wake up, Wake Up! WAKE UP!"

Penny shot up in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not alone. Confidential help is available for free.  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday


End file.
